Hey Jude
by TrustInYou
Summary: Sequel to The Trip. Jade and Beck are raising this child that Sinjin crated in high school. One night, Jade sees someone outside in her yard. Who is this man and what does he want with Jade's new, happy life?
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, the sequel is named after the Beatles' song, "Hey Jude." Enjoy!**

**~TrustInYou**

**Hey Jude**

**Chapter One**

**Fear**

…**..**

"Mrs. Oliver?"

"Yeah?" Jade asked bluntly.

"Hello. This is Ms. Adams calling from Hollywood Arts Middle-High School? Yes, I'm afraid your son, Jude, is failing three classes."

Jade moaned in annoyance. Last month Jude was suspended for starting a fight, and last week he skipped two periods.

"Which ones?" Jade asked.

"History, Stage Acts, and Gym," the obnoxious voice recited, as if she had been practicing this.

"What? The kid starts fights all the time! How could he be failing Stage Acts?"

"I don't know ma'am."

"Okay. Is that all?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Have a nice night."

"Thanks. You too." She hung up and looked up at the clock in her kitchen._3:29._ Jude would be home any minute. She picked up the phone and called her husband.

"Hey babe! What's up?" Beck asked as he picked up.

"Beck? Do you have any time?"

"Sure. Just a sec." Jade heard him put his phone up to his chest. "Guys, I've gotta take this." One of the crude recording dudes said something, but it was unclear to Jade. "My wife." She heard Beck say. The immature guys started whopping and cheering as if Jade was going to do or say something sexy.

"Pervs," Jade mumbled. Beck walked out of the studio box and into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Jude is failing three of his classes."

"Crap! Which ones?"

"History, Stage Acts, and Gym," Jade told him.

"Stage? Really?"

"That's what I said! Anyways, we'll deal with him later. What time are you coming home?"

"We have five more songs to record for the movie. The rest we'll finish tomorrow. So, I'm not sure. I'll be home as quick as I can," Beck promised.

"Oh okay," Jade lowered her voice some," I think Jude just walked in. See you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jade out the phone down and turned around to see Jude staring at her. She stared right back at him. Jade was thankful he looked nothing like his real father. Jude had her not, not Sinjin's. Their eyes were the same, but Jude's are the same as Beck's, so you can't tell that they're the same as Sinjin's. Jude had no idea that Beck wasn't his birth father.

Back 12 years ago, Jade went to New York City with her senior class. There, she was raped repeatedly and stabbed by another student. She and Beck married after the baby was born. Before they went on their honeymoon, Beck adopted Jude.

"H-hi mom," Jude said nervously.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?"

"Great. But I, I have a ton of homework. I'll be d-down later." Jude then ran upstairs to his room.

Jude said nothing about failing. Jade had other things on her mind, so she figured she and Beck could punish him later. She glanced at the clock again. _9:15._

She stared out the back window of the dinning room. Slowly, something move in a bush. The trees weren't swaying, so the wind was out of the question. An object that looked like a foot stuck out of the bush. Jade kept her eyes firmly glued on it.

"_Who is that?"_ she thought. A large, cold hand clamped down on her shoulder. Right away, she started screaming.

"Hey babe. What are you-"Beck was cut off by Jade's horrified screams.

"Beck? Oh my God!" She jumped into his strong arms and cried. "Someone is out there! I swear Beck! Please, do something!" Beck wrapped his arms around her tightly. Once she calmed down, he walk outside and to check it out.

When he was ten feet away from the bush, he picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the thing hiding. Some dressed in all black hoped out of the bush and ran. He had a dark green camera slung over his left shoulder, and had a video camera in his right hand. The man ran to the fence and jumped into the dark streets of downtown Hollywood. He disappeared as Beck yelled after him. Beck then ran inside to Jade.

"He, he has pictures of us. And videos. Beck! What are going to do.?" Jade sobbed.

"Nothing for now. We'll report it to the cops tomorrow."

Jade started balling at the thought that someone was stalking her and her family. "Jude will be alone tomorrow morning for a little while. What if the man comes back? I have my photo-shoot! You have to go in early, and then Jude will be here!"

"Shh. It's okay. He'll be fine."

All Jade could do is continue crying. Never once had Beck seen her so vulnerable. He lifted her up and cradled her on the couch. Together, they stayed there and cuddled as Jade tried to dry her tears, or at least the ones Beck missed while whipping them away. They feel asleep like that until Beck woke up at midnight and carried her back to their bedroom. He placed her under the covers and kissed her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

**First chapter…complete! Sorry if it was too long. Knowing me, most of my chapters aren't very long, so don't get used to this. Reviews? Thanks.**

**~TrustInYou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over-Exposed**

**Chapter 2**

…**.**

"So why are you dropping me off so early?" Jude asked Beck on the way to school in the morning.

"Because your mom doesn't want you to be home alone. That's why I arranged to go in so early, so one of could be back home by the time you get there," Beck explained.

"Dad! I'm twelve freaking years old! I don't need to be baby-sitted!"

Beck could help but laugh at his son's grammar. "_Baby-sat. And _it's what mom wants that's what going to happen."

"Why was mom crying last night?" asked Jude innocently.

"So you saw that?"

"Well, I came into the kitchen to grab some chips and heard her scream when you touched her. Then I saw she started crying, and didn't want to watch, so I went to my room and played Black Ops."

"Which you shouldn't be playing anyway. We know that you're failing," Beck said.

"I'm sorry dad."

"I know buddy. But do you know how hard me and your mother work to put a fricking roof over your head? Do you think I _want_ to be in a god-damned musical? Do you!"

"No," Jude whispered, now feeling bad.

"Right! I wanted to do some serious acting! Your mom had to model for, um….a magazine! Do you that's what she wanted?" Beck yelled.

"Well, it sure looks it with all those slutty pictures of her in Playboy. No need to say "a magazine." I'm not stupid!"

"Do not call your mother a slut-ever! How the hell did you even see that?"

"Some jerks at school passed it around. They cut the really bad pictures and taped them in the locker rooms, bathrooms, on chalkboards, and in lockers. Someone even enlarge one of her in _nothing _and plastered it one the wall of the Black Box theater!" Jude admitted.

"Oh my God," Beck said in shock. Yeah, he wasn't proud of Jade accepting the job, but it paid the bills. Either why, it's not like she's a prostitute!

They had been parked outside the school the whole argument. "Go to class. Now," Beck demanded. He had also gone inside, to see the office.

"Beck Oliver, great to see you again! How is everything with the family?" Lane asked as he saw Beck.

"Why the hell is my son telling me that Jade's body is plastered all over the school?" he yelled.

Principal Ikner walked out from his little office to talk to Beck. "Please understand that he did not put the images up."

"Huh, no really!" Beck replied sarcastically. "Are they down now!"

"Well, all except for one. It appears that the prankster Grizzly glued to the Theater wall."

Beck dashed out of the office and into the theater. Beck was mortified for her. Jade's breast were on full display, and legs slightly apart. The janitors who were _supposed_ to be taking the picture down sure took their sweet old time.

"Now that one grew up good," one said. "She's hot!"

"Now I really wish I gave her a chocolate mop for Valentine's Day. Maybe I would've got a little something-something in return."

Then there was one voice Beck recognized, but couldn't place:

"Wow that whore is sexy! I'd show her my nail collection any day!" This set Beck on fire.

"Did you just call my wife a whore?" Beck yelled. He went right up to that guy and got ready to punch him. He then dropped his fist in mid-air. "Oh my God."

It was Sinjin.

…**..**

**Bwhahaha! What will happen next? I don't know. Seriously, I don't. You readers are nice. I hate a shit-filled day and after being gone for 14 hours then coming home and reading reviews, I've been smiling since. Thank you very much! Reviews?**

**~TrustIYou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reappearing**

**Chapter 3 **

Beck walked out of the school, not wanting to do anything he would regret. Realizing he only had fifteen minutes to get to work, he sped off.

"Dad? Didn't mom say she didn't want me to be home alone?" Jude asked as he called Beck when he got home.

"Yeah. Yes she did. Jude, promise me, please, that you won't tell her. Please?" he said.

"But dad!" Jude whined," What if that man comes back?"

"He won't. Just keep the doors locked. And don't answer the door. At all. Okay?"

"Alright. But what if mom gets here first?"

"Um….tell her I went to the grocery store," Beck instructed.

"You mean…lie?"

"To protect her."

"From what?" Jude asked.

"Just do it. Okay?"

"Whatever."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye dad."

After locking the front door, Jude got hungry. When he went to the kitchen to grab a snack, he saw it. The movement. It was back, but this time, it was a tree.

_Of course! _Jude thought. _Right after dad and I hang up!_

Not knowing what to do, Jude just stood still and stared. Somebody had to be up in the tree. It shook two times more, before something jumped out.

A cat.

Jude laughed at himself silently. He turned around on his heels when he was there.

_Bang!_

Jude dropped the Mountain Dew that was in his hand. A man stood in front of him, holding _that _knife.

There stood Sinjin dressed in black like he was a few nights before.

"Hello Jude!"

"H-hi. How did you get in?" a terrified Jude asked as he cowered back.

"Jade always loved her bedroom window open."

"How do you know about my mom? Oh my Lord, just please…get out!" Jude attempted to shove Sinjin back, but that was unsuccessful.

"I know her, because your mommy used to try to get me into her pants."

"Her pants are that big. My mom is quite skinny, actually."

"I mean she used to screw me, dumbass!" Sinjin yelled.

"No she didn't!" Jude cried as he tried to punch Sinjin. Unfortunately, Sinjin was too tall and strong. He grabbed Jude's hands and threw him back to the wall.

"Ow!" Jude cried.

"Now Jude, is that how you treat your father?"

"I would never try to hurt my dad. Wait, how do you know my name?"

Jude felt tears bite his eyes, but he didn't want this stranger see him cry.

"You know what? I could kill you right now if I wanted to! I got your mom once, but that bitch got help form _him_ before she bleed out!" Sinjin screeched.

Sinjin put his knife to Jude's neck. Jude was beyond scared. He started wailing like a newborn.

"I don't want to die! D-don't do it! Please!"

Sinjin kept Jude like that for ten minutes until Jude couldn't cry no more. Sinjin feed off Jude's fear.

"Is your blood red like Jade's?" Sinjin teased.

Jude started crying all over again.

"Hm…..let's find out!" Sinjin pulled his arm back and was intending on stabbing Jude's chest. Jude quickly ducked down though.

"Son of a bitch!" Sinjin yelled.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jade screamed as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Mom!" Jude yelled as he jumped into her arms. She wrapped them around, trying to calm her down. She kissed his light brown hair and held him tight.

"Don't worry, honey. I've got you. You're safe now," she whispered.

"What? Did you really think you could run away from me?" Sinjin shouted at Jade.

"Get the fuck out," Jade said.

"No…..I think I want to kill our son first."

"Mom, what is he talking about?" Jude asked.

"You never told him?" Sinjin asked.

"I swear, if you don't shut up…." Jade started.

"Beck isn't your dad, Jude. He hates you. So does your mom. You are my son." Sinjin explained.

"M-mom?" Jude sniffled.

She ignored him. "I will fucking kill you, Sinjin. I love Jude. Beck loves Jude. We both do, obviously. Now if you don't-"

Sinjin ran over to her and started to beat on her. He kicked in her sides, head and arms. He threw her to the floor and punched her.

"Mom!" Jude screamed.

"Shut up," Sinjin said.

Beck's car pulled in the driveway and he started up the stairs to the door.

"Oh shit!" Sinjin yelled.

Within seconds, he disappeared.

"Jude? Jude, why are you crying?" Beck asked as ran up the steps. "Oh my God!" he then yelled when he turned his head and saw Jade. She was passed out on the ground.

"The man came back! He tried to k-kill me. Then he hurt mom! He beat her up!" Jude cried as he ran into Beck's arms.

"Are you okay?"

Jude nodded and whipped his nose.

"Good. Then let's get your mom to the hospital."

…**..**

**Okay….I swear to God, the next few chapters pick up. The next one they will be at the hospital. But then, Sinjin goes….away. Or so they think. He will be gone for a few chapters though. I don't think this was good. Sorry. Reviews?**

**~TrustInYou**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realize you guys never read Beck's thoughts on what happened in The Trip. Sorry about that! Well, now you will. :{)**

**Truth Comes Out At Some Point**

**4**

…

"Open the door for me," Beck told Jude as he carried Jade in his arms through the hospital doors.

Jude did as told then looked desperately for a nurse. With luck, he immediately found one.

"Nurse? Nurse! My mom got beat up badly She needs help!"

"Sorry, honey. I'm going off, my times up. She can help yous'," the nurse explained, pointing to another one.

A tear dripped from Jude's brown eyes.

"But I think she might be dying."

"Jude!" Beck said sternly, "It's not that bad!"

"Be quiet," Jude mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't love me! You're not even my real dad. So just shut up!"

"Jude, watch your mouth! What the hell has gotten into you?" Beck yelled.

"I'll take her in to get checked out," the nurse quickly said. She took Jade into her regular doctor's office.

Jude took a seat near a window and Beck sat next to him.

"Listen Jude. Of course I love you. Did he tell you different?"

Jude grabbed a pointless magazine and flipped through it, ignoring Beck.

"Jude, I'm talking to you."

"Kudos. You want a medal?" Jude spat.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?" he mocked.

"Like an asshole!" Beck said, slightly raising his voice. In response, Jude stormed put of the office and outside.

"Jude, I'm sorry."

"Nuh-uh," he whispered. Tears stung his eyes and it was soon that he would start crying. He knew he was a bawl-baby, but could that be helped?

"I didn't mean to call you that. Please speak to me."

Silence.

"Jude?"

After a while, Jude dried his tears, (with Beck's help) and caught his breath.

"Is that creepy Sinjin guy really my dad?"

"You want the full story? Beck sighed.

Jude nodded.

"Back in high school, we went to New York for our senior trip. I shared a suite with your uncle Andre and, well, Sinjin. Mom shared one with aunt Cat and this one girl who we don't talk about," Beck started.

"Wait! You guys were high school sweethearts?"

"Yup. Voted "Class Couple" and "Mr. and Mrs. Hollywood Arts Performing Arts School."

"That is so cool! Now continue."

"We snuck out of the hotel one night, which I something you'll never do, all of us did except Sinjin, since he didn't like him. We went to a club, where I may have had a drink or two….of four. And I also may have done something with the unnamed girl that I shouldn't have."

"Oh no! Did you go to first base with her?" Jude asked.

"No…..?" Beck said, wondering where he got this from.

"Second?"

"NO.

"Third?"

"Jude!"

"Oh my God. You went all the way with a chick who wasn't mom. How could you?"

"I told you I had too many drinks, thanks to that one girl. Anyway, mom found out and wanted revenge, so she wanted to kiss the first guy that got her alone."

"Was mom, like, considered hot back then?"

"Yeah."

"How hot?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Jude stated, "When you guys went out to restaurants, did the waiter ever flirt with her?"

"Yes. Can I continue?"

"Was that guy Sinjin?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, he didn't want a kiss, he wan to, uh-"

"Nail her?"

"Yeah," Beck confessed. "She refused. He got pissed. He raped her twice, that we know of, and tried to one of the first nights. Then he stabbed her.

"Poor mom. Wait, he _tried_?"

"Yeah. I walked in and he and I fought."

"You saved her! That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, now let's get inside and see how she is."

When they got to the doctor's office, Jade was looking at some x-rays. No broken bones, and luckily, no concussion.

"Mom!" Jude yelled, running over to hug her.

"Hey honey," she said cheerfully, returning the hug.

"Hey babe," Beck said. She just stared at him. "Listen, I know you're mad that I wasn't there at home. But I had to stay late because I came in late."

"Why?"

"Someone did something at Jude's school."

"Hollywood Arts?"

_No, Hollywood Pickles, _Beck thought. He didn't dare to say it. "Yes," he said.

"What happened?"

"Well, I'll tell you what. It's really not a big dea-"

"Some senior jerks plastered the pics of you in Playboy all over. Especially a huge one in the theater, Jude said.

The doctor raised his eyebrows and looked over at Jade. Well, her chest anyway. Beck practically growled.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Lots of bruises is all there is. You just really need to take it easy for a week or so," the doctor informed her. "Which means no pole dancing."

"Excuse me!" She yelled.

"What did you just say to my wife?" Beck also yelled.

"Sir, I went you and your rat pack out of her now or I will be forced to call security," the doctor said.

Beck stormed out, pulling Jade along by her hand. Jude had to jog to catch up.

"Slow down!" he yelled.

"Catch up!" Beck called back.

Jude let out a heavy sigh and quickened his pace.

After being in the car for only a few minutes, Jude fell asleep. Jade turned to look out her window at the passenger's side. A few tears fell from her eyes as the shock of seeing _him _and the fact that her former high school now knows what she looks like under her cloths caught up to her.

"Jade?" Beck took his eyes off the road to grab her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Jude is going to be picked on so bad, Sinjin is back, and really? My own doctor thinks I'm a hoe-bag!"

Well, you're not. Jude will be fine. He's tough when he wants to be. And Dr. Daud is a dick. You're perfect, no matter what anyone says."

Jude sniffled. "I love you, Beck."

"I love you too."

Jade batted her eyelashes at him seductively. "We should try and hurry home.

At that Beck stiffened and sped all the way home.

…**.**

**A/N: Hey y'all! For the next chapter I need to know:**

**Do we want**

**Candre with NO Tabbie (or is it Rori?)**

**Tandre with Cabbie**

**Seriously, dudes, I must know. BTW, so many people read The Trip but no one read Hey Jude. What the fudge is this!**

**Well, you readers are cool. Hope you liked this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Baybe, Babye Not

5

Late Wednesday morning, Andre called an unrecognizable number.

"Hello?" Beck answered.

"How ya doing?"

Andre!"

"I know who I am," he said slyly.

"What's up?" Beck asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that my god-son's birthday is this Saturday. You throwing a party for him?"

"He wanted to go to the movies and get some pizza with some friends. All we can afford is the pizza, right now, so-"

"The magazine shots won't cover it?" Andre asked.

"No," Beck said quickly.

"I'll cover the movies."

"No, Andre, you really don't have to."

"Nonsense. I've got enough. Trust me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry your pretty little head off!"

"Thanks so much."

"I'm not done," Andre added/

"Huh?"

"You are going to have a cook-out. You know, to celebrate…..summer almost being here! I know you have a grill and a volley ball net. This Friday."

"Deal," Beck agreed.

"Cool. I'll tell Cat and Robbie."

"Great. See you soon!"

"Bye."

Jade scuffed into the kitchen at zombie speed. "Who was that?" she asked, still in her pajamas.

"Andre."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Beck said smiling.

"How _is_ he?" she asked, pouring some coffee.

"Rich. He wants to pay for the movie tickets for Jude's party."

"Is he?"

"As long as we hang out here on Friday."

Jade's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling so great."

"What do you mean by-"

Jade dashed down the hall to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Beck followed her, stopped, and held her hair back while she vomited.

"You okay?" he asked once she finished.

"I'm fine. Now get out so I can shower."

"Well!"

Beck walked out to the garage to look for the volley ball stuff.

"Hi dad! Whatcha doing?" Jude called out.

"Aah!" Beck yelled as he hit his head off a tool box on a shelf. Jude?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the volley ball shit."

"You said shit. That's one dollar in the swear jar."

Beck sent Jude a dark look.

"Maybe not," Jude then said.

"Help me look," Beck said.

After they found the green and white net, Jude followed Beck to the back yard to set it up.

"Is mom okay?" Jude asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"She was sick earlier."

"And?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"Jude," Beck said, "I don't know. But I really doubt it."

"Did you guys want a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope she is.

"Why?"

"Because I want a little brother."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I wanna teach him how to play football, and to stand up for himself, and Black Ops!"

Beck laughed. "Mom wants a girl."

"What do you want?"

"Either or. As long as we finally get our baby."

"Will you guys forget about me?" Jude asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you guys have a new kid, will you forget I'm here."

"No! Hell no, Jude. I mean, yeah, we'd be busy-if she was pregnant- but we will never forget about you."

"Okay."

"Good. Now I think it's done. Want some lunch?"

Jude nodded as the walked inside.

:::::

"Do you think I'm finally pregnant?" Jade asked Beck as they finished putting dishes away after dinner. Jude was up in his room playing Nazi Zombies.

"I don't know. I can run to the drugstore tonight and pick you up a test."

"No. I'll do it."

"Whatever," Beck mumbled

That night, Beck started thinking about Jude's childhood. Raising him while keeping Jade while going to Michigan State was not easy.

"_Daddy?"_ a three year old Jude asked Beck. Jade had brought him over to the campus to visit Beck. "_What are you doing?"_

"_Studying?"_

"_Studying for what?"_

"_Mid-terms."_

"_Does mommy have to take those?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because she doesn't go to college."_

"_How come?"_

"_She needed to take care of you."_

"_Oh. So she missed out?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Poor mommy. Is it my fault?"_

"_What? No!"_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you."_

_I love you too."_

_::::_

"Beck?" Jade yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he called back, coming in.

"You ready?"

They stood by the sink, his arm around her, waiting for the white stick to reveal one of their biggest wishes. Those two minutes seemed like two hours. They were both terrified. The last time they tried, it was a success. That was, until she miscarried. Since then, she's been to hurt, too afraid, too try again.

Finally, the answer was given.

One blue minus sign appeared; Beck grabbed the box and read the instructions over and over again to himself. Beck wrapped his arms around Jade and held her.

"What about the morning sickness?" Jade whined.

"Maybe you were just anxious?"

"It's not fair! Why can't I just get knocked up already?"

"I don't know, honey," Beck tried to comfort her.

Once again, the dark clouds left Jade's eyes and she grinned.

"We will try, every frigging day, until we get Scarlette," she said.

"Scarlette?"

"Yes. That's what I want our baby girl to be named."

"Sounds perfect," Beck whispered in her ear.

**Oh how I hate typing! Well, here you go! I know I don't update often, but hey, I'm easily distracted. And yes; it is supposed to be BAYBE, BAYBE Not. With a B. Catch on?**

**Reviews?**

**Thanks.**

**~TrustInYou**


End file.
